Cinco años después
by Nadia Black
Summary: Tras cinco años de haberse ido de la ciudad. Helga regresa en el verano para visitar a su hermana en el hospital... encontrándose allí con el amor de su infancia. Ahora Arnold ve que su antigua abusadora ha cambiado por completo ¡CAPITULO 5 SUBIDO!
1. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Helga estaba sentada en la baqueta del hospital, aburrida de encontrarse encerrada. Con una moneda en manos y la vista casi perdida, lanzaba una y otra vez el único centavo que traía disponible. Sintiéndose cada vez peor, decidió ocupar su mente en algo más o menos productivo o siquiera atractivo. Fijó la vista en el cielo. Las nubes eran livianas y casi transparentes, llevadas por el veloz viento de arriba hacia otras partes del globo. El viento bajó un poco agolpándole de sorpresa en la cara, haciendo que su rubio cabello se le deslizara por la nariz, su mirada entonces fue hacia los edificios. La ciudad había cambiado, edificios nuevos, casas nuevas, incluso la acera de le antojaba a recién puesta. Todo parecía haber crecido junto con ella, y ambos (ciudad y chica) no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver ese maravilloso proceso en el que cambiaron tanto en tan poco tiempo. Helga frunció la boca. Odiaba los cambios, tal vez porque había estado acostumbrada a lo mismo desde que tenía uso de razón, la monótona vida que siempre le había fastidiado se había convertido en algo tan común que incluso le parecía soportable. Pero todo eso cambió el día que Big Bob hizo su anuncio.

##Apenas había puesto un pie sobre la entrada de la casa cuando su papá le gritó ordenándole fuera al comedor. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrastrando los pies, aventó donde cayera la mochila y llegó a donde se le dijo. Farfullando ironías entró, pero de inmediato se quedó callada cuando vio a su padre y su madre sentados en la mesa, serios.

Siéntate – Dijo su padre con gruesa voz. Helga obedeció lanzándose en la silla frente a el. Hubo silencio. Esos silencios siempre son para observar, y Helga lo hizo.

Vio primero a su padre. Su enorme uniceja estaba recta completamente sobre sus ojos, haciéndolo ver serio hasta dar escalofríos, pero en él era algo normal. El miedo le entró al ver a su madre. Sólo ha visto a su madre tan seria dos veces, ésa y la vez que se enteró de lo de Olga. Y aquella vez no habían sido buenas noticias. Y eso decía que aquel día tampoco.

Nos vamos a mudar de aquí – Sentenció el padre con neutralidad.

A Helga le pareció que se le acababa el mundo. Se perdió entonces en todo le se derrumbaba en la cabeza… La escuela, el béisbol…Arnold

Arnold…Arnold…Arnold…

Le dieron ganas de llorar desesperadamente y arrodillarse frente a su padre para suplicarle que no se fueran. Miles de cosas le pasaban por la mente en esos interminables 60 segundos de silencio. Todos recuerdos del día de hoy hasta el día que lo había conocido le desfilaron frente a sus ojos mientras éstos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Pero unas lágrimas que pudo contener.

¿A-dónde? – Trató de sonar normal. El padre le respondió. Le volvió a quedar el alma en los pies. Quería defenderse. Quería luchar.

¿¡PERO PORQUÉ? – Helga salió de sus casillas. ##

Helga dio un gran y profundo suspiro. La razón por la que se habían ido era por algo "muy original": el trabajo de Bob. Le resultó un mejor lugar para sus aburridos localizadores, y no podía negarlo, fueron (y son) un éxito. Pero para ella había sido muy difícil.

Tras concluir la ceremonia de clausura de primaria, tuvo que marcharse. Jamás pensó que tantas personas de la escuela (que ella había tratado fatal) le fueran a decir que la extrañarían. En realidad no le creyó a casi nadie –salvo a Phoebe- pero el sentimiento estaba presente y de mala gana los aceptó. Pero si algo fue lo que le dolió fue la sincera despedida de Arnold... Tan sencillo y carismático como siempre le deseó lo mejor en su nuevo hogar. Ella vio allí el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad, decirle que le amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca y los insultos y desprecios ganaron la contienda. Volvió a suspirar. Tenía doce solamente, seguía siendo una niña.

De eso habían pasado cinco largos años. Pero de nueva cuenta estaba otra vez allí. Posó sus codos sobre las piernas, sin ya nada qué pensar. Lo de Arnold había seguido latente en ella, pero después de tanto se había dado por vencida, creyendo que jamás lo iba a volver a ver. Y la verdad no esperaba encontrárselo. Suponía estarían en algún lugar del país estudiando la universidad para esos entonces, y si de todas formas seguían en la ciudad ni tiempo le daría para visitarlo, puesto que Olga no la dejaría irse. Si de por sí…pudo escapar…. Otro suspiro le llenó los pulmones y la cabeza le volvió a quedar en blanco. El ruido de los coches al pasar se combinó con el susurro del viento que pronosticaba lluvias. De nueva cuenta el aire le reolvió el cabello en la cara.

Pero al volver a despejarse la vista llegó a unos dos metros de donde estaba ella un taxi. Helga volvió su atención hacia el coche y vio a quién salía de él.

De la puerta trasera salió un muchacho de cabello rubio, francamente atractivo con ojos azules y casualmente vestido. A Helga casi le dio un infarto.

Era Arnold.


	2. Una pequeña charla

**_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, también un poco corto. Espero lo disfruten_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Una pequeña charla**

Helga sintió que entraba en estado de pánico, sin saber que hacer más que observarlo.

Arnold, por su parte le estiraba la mano al otro pasajero dentro del taxi y su abuela salió de él. Tras pagarle al taxista, abuela y nieto se dirigieron a la entrada pública del hospital, entrelazando dulcemente sus brazos, susurrándose cosas, al parecer, divertidas. Helga pasó desapercibida, afortunadamente. Pero de nuevo el pánico se apoderó de ella.

No era posible. Arnold, el amor de su vida, su razón de existir ¡estaba en la ciudad! Más aún, ¡EN EL MISMO HOSPITAL! No podía creerlo. No cabía en su felicidad. Hacía veinte segundos había pensado en él y ahora estaba allí. Tenía que verlo otra vez, tenía que hablar con él, decirle lo que sentía.

Alto. Eso no, sería demasiado precipitado. Pero no podía pensar en más si se lo encontraba (y eso sino le ganaban las ganas de darle un beso de felicidad). Helga se estrujaba las manos mientras la felicidad le embargaba el corazón, mientras pensaba en una y mil formas de saludarlo y hacer plática con él. Algunas eran muy simples, otras, en cambio, muy bobas o triviales. Pero de todas formas algo le decía que el instinto animal le ganaría y lo trataría con la punta del pie como hacía tanto tiempo. No, eso no podía pasar. Caramba ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

¿Por qué siempre actuaba como una salvaje frente a él? Recordó los consejos de la psicóloga. "Ya vendrá el momento en que decidirás decirle".

- Sí pero cada vez que me propongo hacerlo no sale bien y lo toma como una broma. – Se dijo así misma recordando lo que pasó la vez que iban a derrumbar la casa de huéspedes. – Helga, eres una tonta. Eres una verdadera id...-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues al momento que se daba la media vuelta, vio salir a Arnold. El corazón le comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

"_Que no venga para acá, que no venga para acá." _Pensaba con sudor frío en la frente.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que alguien desea muy fuerte algo como esto, siempre sucede lo contrario.

El joven, ocupado en un celular que traía en la mano se dirigió justo a donde estaba Helga, es decir frente a un pequeño puesto de revistas. No se le ocurrió más que disimular y comprar el periódico (que de hecho, era la razón por la cual había podido salir).

El Telégrafo de Hillwood, por favor – Pidió la chica. El gordo voceador se rascó la panza y le estiró el periódico sin miramientos. La chica lo tomó, olvidándose de la escena. El tipo le dijo el precio y la chica se sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones la monedita que llevaba consigo. Se la dio y la recibió de igual manera. – Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y chocó contra el muchacho. Lo miró por primera vez, tras cinco años, de cerca.

Había crecido mucho, y le ganaba en estatura al menos unos cuatro centímetros. Sus hombros, anchos, lo hacían ver varonil, pero no dejaba de tener esa postura relajada que tanto lo caracterizaba. Su cabello rubio, alborotado, le daba un aire libre teniendo como única diferencia la ausencia de su característica gorra.

Lo lamento mucho, no la vi...- Dijo perdidamente, mientras el joven (con su voz ya cambiada) la miraba minuciosamente.

Ah... no hay problema, je, je. – Dijo mientras procuraba que no se le subieran los colores. Después de todo, el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla.

Y sí que había cambiado, su figura se había moldeado y su cabello se lo amarraba en una cola alta de caballo. También las facciones se le afinaron y se había depilado para verse más femenina. Ya los moños no eran su estilo (o por lo menos en el cabello) y el rosa seguía presente en su playera pegada al cuerpo y en sus converse. Pero fueron sus ojos azules y su nariz de papita que le dijeron a Arnold de quién se trataba en realidad.

¿H-helga? – musitó casi inaudiblemente. La chica fijó su mirada. - ¿E-eres tú, Helga?

Su corazón saltó de la emoción ante tales palabras.

Pues sí...- respondió ella, mientras se pasaba unos pelos rebeldes detrás de las orejas. Arnold se enderezó y soltó una carcajada muy libremente, no de burla, sino de incredulidad.

No puede ser...- Dijo el, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Helga había pensado instantes antes. La miró nuevamente, ésta vez, de pies a cabeza. – Nunca pensé de verdad encontrarte aquí.

Pues ya somos dos – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con sarcasmo. – Cabeza de...de...- El muchacho entonces y poco a poco endureció su semblante. Helga se auto recordó lo que había pensado y decidió no arruinarlo. _Otra vez._- De... estúpida que tampoco te reconocí...Ja, ja tampoco creí verte aquí.

Arnold se tornó realmente sorprendido. Aunque él ya no se lo esperaba, al oír las primeras palabras, sintió encontrarse nuevamente con esa abusiva y grosera niña que siempre lo insultó y despreció cuando eran pequeños. Pero al oírla extrañamente amable, le hizo sentirse en confianza. Formuló una sonrisa.

Bueno, es que después de tanto tiempo...- Comenzó a decir, Helga sintió explotar en ese instante dentro de sí. – Pensamos que ya no regresarías.

Y hubiera sido así de no ser por Olga...- Dijo Helga encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se controlaba. – Ella dice que sus hijos, como ella deben de nacer aquí.

Arnold arqueó una ceja. Helga sintió su curiosidad y esperó su pregunta, que no llegó.

Eh... ¿no ibas a comprar alguna revista o algo así? – Dijo para sacar al muchacho de la tensión del silencio.

Oh, sí – Dijo sobresaltándose y pidió su periódico. Helga se dio esos instantes para admirarlo como antes, formulando en sus pensamientos una más de las miles y miles de odas que había compuesto para él. Pero la burbuja se rompió al momento que Arnold se dirigió hacia ella nuevamente.

¿Y qué haces aquí? – Dijo mientras doblaba distraído el periódico. – Y más en un hospital.

Ya te dije... es mi hermana – repitió, no le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas dos veces. – Quiere que sus hijos nazcan todos aquí...

¿Te refieres a que está embarazada? – Dijo Arnold mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Sí, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? – Dijo Helga, luciendo su personalidad.- Desde que mi hermana tuvo a su primer hijo, no ha parado desde entonces... Sólo que esta vez está de riesgo, y tuvieron que internarla aquí. Arnold asintió, comprendiendo su explicación. La verdad es que así sintió que el tiempo sí que había pasado. Helga lo miró, ella tenía la misma pregunta en mente. - ¿Y tú que haces aquí en un hospital?

Fue entonces que la lucidez del rostro del muchacho se apagó. Su paso se hizo lento y la mirada se le fue a los problemas que estaba atravesando. Helga sintió que pisaba terreno peligroso, y el corazón se le encogió al ver la tristeza de Arnold.

¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la muchacha. Arnold la miró y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

El abuelo se enfermó. - Dijo únicamente. Helga asintió, comprendiendo. Era obvio que estuviera triste, el muchacho era huérfano, y al ser criado por sus abuelos a quienes tanto amaba ha de ser difícil saber que está delicado. – El doctor dice que pronto lo llevaremos a casa..

Helga le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Arnold dio un muy pequeño salto de sorpresa, ante lo confortable y sincero de tal gesto. Si ustedes han recibido un gesto así, entenderán seguro a nuestro muchacho.

Estoy segura que se pondrá bien pronto. – Dijo Helga, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Arnold la observó. Sus ojos no se veían sarcásticos y su sonrisa, amplia, era sincera. De verdad había cambiado. A Arnold le dio un vuelco el corazón. Helga por su parte, disfrutó de su mirada, que siempre desde que lo conocía había sido amable casi con todos, excepto con ella. El corazón y su mirada se enfrascaron en la gran incógnita que derrochaba el muchacho.

Pero un repentino tono de celular rompió la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban. A Helga le dieron ganas de aventar su celular a la calle para que lo pisara un camión. Pero a no ser por lo que dijo Arnold lo hubiera hecho.

Ehm...¿no vas a contestar? – Le preguntó el chico, cuando ella estaba por sacarlo y deshacerse de él, con la mente envuelta en el lindo beso que le iba a dar.

No, ya se quién es. – respondió Helga dijo mirando en la pantalla el nombre de Big Bob. – Y ya sé que es lo que quiere. – Dio un suspiro.- Seguro el hambre lo está matando y quiere que me quede con Olga...Como su _viejo_ está trabajando, me tengo que quedar con ella.

¿Tu madre no puede? – Objetó el muchacho, mientras veía como la distraída y enfadada chica se dirigía a la entrada del hospital.

¿Quién, Myriam? – Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Ya me gustaría ver a una narcoléptica acompañar de una mujer embarazada como mi hermana. Además, Bob no sale si no va ella acompañándole.

Ya iba a medio camino cuando Arnold sintió el extraño y un tanto desesperado instinto embargarle la garganta.

Bueno, ¿nos veremos después no? – Helga se detuvo y dio la vuelta. Arnold le dio una sonrisa. Helga escuchó el tamborileo acelerado de su emoción. – Digo, estando aquí...cuidando a nuestra familia...

Claro – Solo pudo contestar.

Nos vemos entonces.- Se despidió Arnold, mientras ella, abrazando su ahora arrugado periódico contra el pecho.

Arnold la vio entrar con paso acelerado por la puerta y desparecer tras unos instantes. Una enorme duda y curiosidad le recorría por todas las neuronas de su cerebro. Pero una inmensa felicidad debida a su cambio le embargaba cada centímetro de su corazón.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews...:3_**


	3. Pláticas fraternales

**Antes que nada me disculpo con los lectores de este fic por mi inmensa tardanza, al mismo tiempo que agradezco todos sus reviews y alertas, que fueron principalmente lo que me animaron a seguir escrbiendo esta historia . De verdad les mando un beso a todos y muchas gracias por seguir este loco romance entre Helga y Arnold.**

**Se los dedico a ustedes. Espero les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Pláticas fraternales**

Helga corrió de felicidad hasta el cuarto donde estaba su hermana. No cabía en su felicidad. No podía creer que había vuelto a ver a Arnold después de tanto tiempo, y más aún ¡al fin había tenido una conversación civilizada con él! Por el pasillo que corría, por donde escuchaba insultos y regaños de que no corriera, pero sus oídos habían ensordecido ante el eco de la voz de Arnold

"Nos vemos después, ¿no?" ¡Qué emoción! ¡Quería volverla a ver! ¡Quería volver a platicar con ella! Sentía que los pies le flotaban entre nubes y el cabello le volaba fantasiosamente. Llegó volando al cuarto y entró tan de repente que tras cerrar la puerta se tiró sobre ella con la euforia sobre sí.

Arnold – suspiró Arnold...

Mi amado Arnold, que después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y resignación vuelvo a verte como un rayo de luz que se impone ante las olas de tristeza y oscuridad. – Comenzó a recitar, mientras sacaba como antaño su viejo y maltratado relicario, con la foto aún de un niño de doce años. – Al verte, fue como si tu cabellera rubia fuera el sol y tus hermosos ojos azules un mar de esperanza donde me puedo sumergir sin temor alguno. Y al escuchar tu voz tan varonil me sentí abrazar por cada sílaba que pronunciaba mi nombre... ¡Oh, Arnold...¡Arnold!

¿Quién es Arnold? – El mundo color de rosa de Helga se reventó estruendosamente al sonido de la voz de Olga. Helga la miró, se encontraba recostada sobre la cama con sus ojos bien puestos sobre su hermana menor.

¿Q-qué dijiste? – Preguntó Helga mientras sentía venírsele los colores a las mejillas por la vergüenza, poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo

Qué quien es Arnold- repitió su hermana. Helga (como siempre) se puso a la defensiva

¿Arnold? ¿D-de qué hablas? Yo no dije eso – repuso la chica cruzándose de brazo. – Dije...dije... – Olga enarcó las cejas.- A-además, ¿no se supone que estabas dormida? Olga entrecerró los ojos.

Estaba, hasta que entraste azotando la puerta. – Aclaró la mujer, Helga ni cuenta de que había hecho eso.- Pero dime, - Olga se acomodó sobre la baranda de la cama.- ¿Quién ese Arnold que no has parado de elogiar desde que entraste?

Helga sintió adentrarse en su más oscura pesadilla. Su hermana, a quien tanto despreciaba y de la que dudaba seriamente si sentían algún tipo de afecto mutuo había descubierto su más profundo secreto. Y todo debido a su euforia y a su clara insensatez. La miró con los ojos abiertos y curiosos sobre sí. Se estrujó las manos sudorosas mientras se debatía si terminar su declaración o darle la vuelta con violencia mientras salía de la habitación. Lo segundo muy posiblemente le traería problemas con Big Bob, quien no soportaba que su "princesita" quedara sin observación familiar. Pero la primera opción era muy riesgosa. Olga se comía en curiosidad, Helga se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su fuero interno se debatía entre estas dos alternativas.

Arnold cerró un rato los ojos mientras disfrutaba una brisa veraniega sobre su rostro. Aspiró profundamente, lo que le hizo sentir tranquilidad. Saboreó de la ráfaga mientras analizaba lo que había pasado instantes atrás. Recordó con claridad la sonrisa sincera de Helga y el gesto de apoyo que le había brindado. En verdad había sido reconfortante y sorprendente por todos los lados por donde quisiera verlo. Sabía que Helga no era mala en el fondo. Y aunque era consciente de ello desde hacía mucho tiempo, había vivido su infancia y parte de su adolescencia convenciéndose si era verdad o no, rindiéndose el día que se fue que no era sino la niña que lo odiaba más que a nadie y que nunca iba a cambiar. Pero siempre que sentenciaba esto, los recuerdos se le venían encima y le indicaban que nunca había estado en un error, que Helga G. Pataki tenía buen corazón y uno demasiado noble. Tal vez, como el suyo.

Abrió los ojos, le dieron ganas de echarse a reír, y no pudo aguantarse. Soltó una carcajada que venía desde el fondo del corazón que incluso no lo dejaban pensar sino que sólo podía reírse, y no sonaba como una risa maliciosa o burlona. Es más, parecía una risa llena de alegría y satisfacción. Tras acabársele la risa, volvió a suspirar y sintió el corazón un poco más ligero, a comparación de los últimos días de tensión. Y entonces recordó a su abuelo. Haciendo rollo el periódico, se puso en dirección a la habitación del abuelo Phil. Llegó y encontró la puerta abierta, allí estaba una enfermera hablando con el abuelo, no supo de qué charlaban pero Phil se veía serio y meditabundo. Al entrar, la enfermera le dedicó una buena sonrisa y salió a ver a sus otros pacientes. Phil se encontraba solo.

Hola muchacho, te tardaste tanto que nos dio la impresión que te habías ido hasta las editoriales del periódico por él. – Dijo el abuelo con carisma.

¿A dónde fue la abuela? – Preguntó Arnold mientras se sentaba en un banquillo junto a la cama.

Ah, se fue a buscar unos dulces de tapioca.- Le dijo el abuelo mientras miraba distraídamente al techo. Arnold frunció el ceño.

Abuelo, tienes diabetes. – Phil lo miró a los ojos.

Pero le dije que buscara uno que no tuviera azúcar, - Dijo mostrando su sonrisa sin dientes. Arnold se puso una mano en la frente.

Abuelo pedir un DULCE sin AZUCAR, es como pedir una MAYONESA sin GRASA.- El abuelo no dijo palabra. _Ya estuvo que Kuki no iba a regresar en un largo rato._

Ya decía yo que eso de la mayonesa _light_ eran puros disparates. – dijo mientras se le venía a la mente uno de esos comerciales de la mayonesa sin grasas, su nieto soltó un suspiro. – He vivido engañado toda mi vida.

Abuelo esto es serio, recuerda que por eso te dio un ataque diabético. ¡Por eso estas aquí! – Dijo Arnold exasperado. El abuelo Phil enterneció su gesto.

Cómo me cuida mi nieto, ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello. Claro, ¡cómo no lo iba a cuidar! ¡Era todo lo que tenía!

No me cambies el tema, abuelo debes cuidarte. – Dijo Arnold. Por cierto, ¿sabían que el mejor pretexto que buscan los abuelos para conversar de otra cosa es cuando les hablas de su salud?

¿Sabes? Me acabo de enterar que aquí andan los Pataki – Dijo el abuelo con tranquilidad, mientras se adentraba en el amplio mundo de los chismes. Arnold sintió un breve sobresalto.

Sí, de hecho me acabo de encontrar a Helga. – Dijo Arnold.

Es por su hija mayor – Explicó el abuelo mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, mientras disimulaba una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que su distracción había surtido efecto. – Se comió la torta antes del recreo y está aquí porque su bebé está de riesgo.

Arnold se preguntó cómo le hacía su abuelo para meterse en tanto chisme.

A mí Helga me dijo que no es su primer hijo. – Aclaró el muchacho, desmintiendo las malas lenguas del abuelo.

Se la comió de todos modos – Objetó Phil mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –La niña tiene como veintitantos. -Se acomodó bien para quedarse medio sentado. - ¿Te oí decir que te encontraste con su hermana?

Arnold alzó la vista. El abuelo Phil lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. La sonrisa de Helga le nubló los pensamientos.

Pues sí - Dijo rendida Helga, cabizbaja.- Me agarraste...mencioné a Arnold.

¿Y quién es él? – volvió a insistir Olga. Su hermana menor se aguantó un breve impulso de ahorcarla.

Te voy a contar, pero si le dices una sola palabra a alguien, así sea papa, mamá o Tom o siquiera a la enfermera que te atiende, ten por seguro de que ya no vas a despertar para darle un nombre a tu chamaco ¿entendido? – Le dijo con violencia casi juntando su nariz con la de Olga.

Entendido. – Dijo su hermana. Helga la miró mientras se aseguraba que no cruzaba ninguno de sus dedos y que su mirada no era mentirosa. Negativo a todas las pruebas. Se acercó a la puerta y le puso seguro, también cerró las ventanas y sus cortinas. Tomó aire.

ARNOLD ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA. –soltó como si ya no pudiera guardárselo más. –ESTOY LOCA POR EL, CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO EN ARNOLD EL CORAZON ME DA UN VUELCO Y SIENTO QUE SE ME VA LA RESPIRACION. ES MI RAZON DE SER Y VIVIR. ARNOLD, ARNOLD, ¡ARNOLD!

Un breve silencio. Olga había quedado con los ojos abiertos, como dos platos. Helga sintió acercarse una risa burlona. Pero nunca llegó. Su hermana mayor le sonrió con franqueza. Helga no entendía que le pasaba.

Vaya, -dijo mientras se recostaba en sus almohadones. - ¿lo acabas de conocer? Helga dio un resoplido y se dejó caer en la silla.

No, lo conozco de desde que éramos niños. – Dijo mientras ahogaba la cabeza entre sus manos. Olga se llevó una mano a la boca.

¿Y lo acabas de volver a ver?

Sí, ¿o tú por qué crees que me puse a gritar como histérica tras cerrar tu puerta? – Dijo algo molesta y frustrada. Olga no pudo evitar reírse. – Sí lo sabía, sabía que te ibas a reír de mí.

¿Pero que dices? – Preguntó su hermana mientras le alzaba la cara. – Es que me da alegría por ti.

Arnold cruzó sus manos y preparó sus palabras.

Sí, la encontré en el puesto de periódicos. – dijo mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos.

Ahora entiendo porqué tardaste tanto en regresar. – musitó el abuelo.

¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Arnold

Nada hijo, ¿y cuál fue la maravilla de todo eso? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba para oír. Arnold suspiró, el abuelo formuló una mirada pícara.

Es que...ya no es la misma de antes. – Sentenció

¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?

Pues que no es la misma, ha cambiado. Y no me refiero a lo físico – Agregó por último como una aclaración, al ver que el abuelo ya iba a decir algo. – Ya no es una grosera conmigo ni tampoco me insultó ni me llamó por apodos ésta vez.

Se calló por unos instantes, y recordó lo que le pasó por la mente al ver que Helga corregía sus palabras para hablar con él. Incluso pensó que estaba soñando. El abuelo miró a su joven nieto envuelto en sus pensamientos.

¿Estás hablando de tu compañera esa de la uniceja verdad?

Sí, ¿tu de quien creías que hablaba?

Ah no de nadie más, solo me quería sacar de dudas. No me digas... Eso sí que está raro.

Sí, la verdad es que sí...- Concordó Arnold. – Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que pasó después.

¿Te plantó un beso? – Aventuró Phil

NO – Dijo Arnold, - Pero me tomó del hombro y me confortó. Terminó de decir.

Vaya, viniendo de ella, es prácticamente lo mismo. – Dijo mientras se trataba de imaginar la escena, su nieto lo miró con la boca fruncida. - ¿Y tú que sentiste cuando ella te hizo eso?

Helga se quedó de hielo. ¿Alegría por ella? ¿Olga? Helga no dio crédito a lo que oía.

Sí, me da alegría – Repitió su hermana mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.- Aemás me recuerdas un poco a mí.

Helga observó a la internada, quien pasó de ésta realidad a sumirse en el mundo del recuerdo. Y entonces notó algo que sólo había visto en ella misma: enamoramiento. La verdad era que jamás creyó tener alguna semejanza con su hermana más allá que la de sangre, ni siquiera en gustos simples como la comida o el género de música habían podido compartir alguna vez, pero cuando vio aquel semblante perdido y lleno de anhelo, vio que ahora tenía algo afín con Olga. El amor.

Recuerdo la vez que vi por primera vez a Tom...- Dijo su hermana mientras se fijaba en el techo como si alcanazara a través del concreto y ver el cielo azul que sólo se percibía por la ventana. – Sentí como si todo el mundo se hubiera fundido de repente llenando ese inmenso espacio únicamente con su persona...

Y que al momento de irse... te das cuenta que nada en entero si no estas con él. – Terminó de decir Helga mientras se recordaba a sí misma el día que se fueron de Hillwood. Olga la miró otra vez y le sonrió, y Helga sorprendida de sí misma le sonrió también.

"¿Qué fue lo que sentí?"

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que has recibido una pregunta que aún al parecer que la respuesta es sencilla, al tratar de responderla te resulta complicado hacerlo? Seguramente tu respuesta es que sí. Y Arnold se sentía en el mismo dilema también. Al escuchar a su abuelo formularle esa pregunta sintió que incluso tenía la respuesta en su lengua. Pero cuando llegó el momento de responder, fue el corazón el que lo hizo detenerse. Se remontó entonces al momento en que Hela le tomó de su hombro. Su calidez, su dulzura...ahora parecía no haber palabras para describirlo.

No sé...- musitó mientras, pensativo, intentaba descifrar el suceso. – Fue cálido, pero no externo sino internamente fue muy cálido...casi como si su mano hubiera tocado en ese instante el dolor que sentía dentro de mí y se hubiera aliviado al tocarme...Nunca había sentido algo similar en mi vida.

Arnold no dijo más, al momento que dejaba posado su puño sobre el corazón, como si aquella sensación antes descrita fuera a escapársele y el quisiera detenerla. El abuelo quedó en silencio, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pobló su semblante, incluso los ojos parecían brillarle. Su nieto no salía de sus pensamientos, que al parecer, parecían tenerle confundido. La juventud de su muchacho le dio paso a la melancolía de la vejez, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de un joven Phil enamorado.

Pero supongo que no la volverás a ver... Después de todo, es Helga Pataki – Dijo su abuelo casi como una casualidad. - ¿Por qué no piensas buscarla otra vez verdad?

Arnold pensó un rato en su "nada intencionada" pregunta. El calor de la pequeña dulzura de la chica seguía haciendo eco dentro de él, ¿pero de eso a pasarla a ver más seguido, e incluso buscarla el mismo? Era diferente, muy diferente. Pero...

El abuelo se estuvo pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones mientras pensaba en su porvenir. Arnold no dijo nada tras concluir sus pensamientos, sólo sonrió a su abuelo, mientras una pequeña chispa de emoción surgía en ambos personajes.

* * *

**Aqui termina el tercer capitulo, a lo mejor al final se notó un poco inconcluso con Helga, pero esto se va a aclarar en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Por favor dejen reviews, me interesa muchisimo su opinion. =D**

**PD: FELIZ AÑO 2011!**


	4. Almorzando

**_Una sincera disculpa a todos los que leen este fic, por dejar la continuación ausente por tanto tiempo, como lectora que soy sé lo decepcionante que es el no ver la continuación de un fanfic , así que denuevo les pido me perdonen._  
**

**_Asimismo les agradezco sus comentarios, pues fueropn ellos los que me motivaro a seguir,, por lo cual les dedico este capítulo._**

* * *

**Almorzando**

- Ahhhh – dijo mientras se escurría en una silla cercana.

- Sí, el amor es maravilloso – Dijo su hermana mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre y cerraba los ojos. – Aunque doloroso.

Helga enchuecó la boca. Ella lo sabía, había sido el dolor más asfixiante que había sufrido en su vida. Pero desde ese día que creyó haberse desenamorado de Arnold se dio cuenta que era mejor vivir en esa dulce agonía que no tener ni pizca de amor en el corazón. Pero la verdad era que quería hablar de otra cosa.

- ¿Y ya sabes como ponerle a tu bodoquito? – Le preguntó. Sabía bien que con eso el tema del amor se desvanecería sin dejar ningún rastro. Olga abrió los ojos y de pronto surgió la vieja hermana mayor que parecía flotar entre nubes color de rosa cuando hablaba.

- ¡Oh, Sí! – Exclamó mientras sus manos entrecruzadas las ponía sobre su mejilla. – Si es niña se llamará Sheryl

- Y... ¿si es niño?

- Estoy segura que va a ser niña.

Helga arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué sería que su hermana tenía la fija idea que todo en su mundo tenía que ser perfecto?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Olga le sonrió otra vez

- Una como madre sabe estas cosas. – Helga torció la boca.

- Yo preguntó porqué todos tienen que empezar por "Sh"- Su hermana mayor la miró sin entender. – ¡Sí!... hasta parece trabalenguas.- Se levantó y empezó a hacer remolinos con el dedo índice. – "Shaun", "Sharon" y "Sheryl"- Helga miró a su hermana. - ¿De veras no has pensado en otro nombre más original?

- ¿Verdad que suena lindo? – Exclamó Olga mientras volvía a entrecruzar las manos.

- Sí hermana. – Le dijo rendida mientras volvía a caer en la silla blanca y escurridiza. Entonces Olga la miró de reojo.

- ¿Y tú has pensado en nombres para tus hijos? – Le preguntó mientras bajaba con lentitud sus manos. Helga se sintió intrigada y la observó. Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca has pensado en cosas como eso.

La mente de Helga se trasladó al pasado nuevamente. Se encontraba otra vez tras el amor de su vida durante la clase de historia. Su cuaderno se veía invadido de notitas como _"Señora Helga de..."_Pero otras que decía cosas como...

- Pues... sí, lo he pensado. – Dijo mientras se levantaba con mucha calma.

- ¿Y?

- Ahm – La verdad era que no quería decirlo, puesto que las veces que lo había pensado eran siempre ¿adivinen con qué letra? – Me gustan los nombres que empiezan con A.

- Oh, pues hay muchos con A – Empezó a meditar Olga _"No me digas"_pensó su hermana menor. – Recuerdo haber leído en un libro algunos... ¡Como Arcadia! – Helga alzó las cejas - ¡O Astra! – La chica abrió los ojos - ¡O Atala! ¡O Andreína! ¡O Angélica! ¡O Ainara! ¡o..!

- ¡Ya! Creo que con esos son suficientes. – La verdad es que se estaba asustando. – Cielos hermana, ¿Qué no pudiste encontrarte nombres más decentes?

- Es que un nombre es especial... por su significado. Por ejemplo Angélica significa "Ángel pequeño" o Astra "Deslumbrante como una estrella"

- La verdad es que no sé ni que significa...pero nunca he pensado en otro nombre...- decía Helga casi de forma melancólica junto a la ventana

- ¿Y has pensado en el apellido? – Dijo Olga casi de manera _inocente._

- Si... – pero Helga seguía en su mundo y la vista fija en el lugar de su reencuentro con Arnold. Es...

Olga esperó a que terminara la frase. Helga rebuscó en su mente. Olga quería escuchar y la emoción le recorría las piernas.

- Es...- Volvió a decir. El cerebro se le estrujaba con fuerza para tratar de recordar el apellido. - ¿Sabes cómo se apellida el abuelo Phil?

- ¿El abuelo Phil? – Repitió Olga, hizo memoria. - ¡Ahh! ¿te refieres al abuelito de la casa de huéspedes? – Helga asintió. – Claro que sí, hermanita. Se apellida...

- ¡Olga, ya llegamos! – Gritó Big Bob al entrar en la habitación con una enorme bolsa de compras del minisúper en la mano. Myriam venía tras de el.

- ¿Cómo estás hija? – Preguntó la madre.

- Muy bien mamá. Estaba platicando con Helga acerca de... – _"¡Me lleva!"_Pensó Helga _"Ésta bruta va a contarles mi secreto" – _Lo lindo que suena Sheryl para el bebé.

- Oh sí, suena maravilloso – Gruñó Big Bob mientras se sentaba sus carnes sobre la silla donde había estado su hija menor.

- ¿Has considerado un nombre de niño? – preguntó Myriam mientras se acercaba otra silla.

- ¿Has considerado ponerle Bob?

- Bueeeno, yo me marcho, porque estoy muy cansaaada y me marcho. – Empezó a decir Helga un tanto opacada por la conversación de su familia.

- ¿Ya te vas hija? – Preguntó Myriam, mientras la veía dirigirse a la puerta

- Eh sí, ya estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Así que me regreso para la casa. – Dijo poniendo una forzada sonrisa.

- Bueno, te trajimos algo – Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa. – Espero te guste el camarón.

- Gracias Myriam eres muy considerada. – Contestó Helga mientras tomaba la sopa instantánea y abría la puerta. – Adiós.

Qué detalle aquel para traerle una sopa de plástico para comer. _"Por lo menos no eran unos frijoles en lata"_ se dijo a sí misma. Mientras daba rumbo al paradero de taxis. Concluyó que mañana comería en el comedor del hospital.

Arnold cruzó la calle mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Se revolvió un poco su rubio cabello, para ver si alguna de sus tantos pensamientos se ponía en orden.

Había marchado hacia la casa de huéspedes a ver cómo iba a todo, ya que desde que el abuelo se puso grave, a él le correspondía la administración del hospedaje, cosa que con toda franqueza disfrutaba mucho, pero por su mente ni siquiera llegaba tal idea. Su preocupación se hallaba en su reencuentro con Helga. Pero sobre todo en las últimas palabras del abuelo. _¿Porque no piensas buscarla otra vez, verdad?_ Su corazón en ese instante se le había adelantado a las palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír a la idea de volver a verla.

Pero, ¿por qué quería verla otra vez?

Ese justo era el dilema que necesitaba responder, y ello la razón por la que decidió regresar caminando a casa. Siempre le había resultado un buen ejercicio de meditación el caminar por su querido vecindario, que ya consideraba un patrimonio personal. Sus esquinas, edificios y queridos pobladores lograban en su interior una tranquilidad tal, que lograba que esos problemas sin solución encontraran el camino correcto hasta el final del laberinto. Con el pie pateaba una taparrosca de botella, y el viento travieso y cálido se movía a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos se concentraron en su encuentro.

Ya se cumplían cinco años desde la última vez que vio a Helga G. Pataki, cuando anunciaba que se mudaba de la ciudad. En ese entonces, la situación le pareció un verdadero alivio, pues ya no tendría que soportar todas sus groserías, insultos y malas caras. Y fue así, de hecho, al principio. No sólo de él, sino del vecindario entero (a excepción parecía, sólo de Phoebe); pero en el fondo muy en el fondo, la extrañaba. ¡Que la extrañaba! ¿Cómo era posible eso, si era ella quien lo humillaba como nadie sin perder oportunidad alguna? ¿Qué extrañaba sus burlas? ¿O sus crueles bromas o sus hostiles actitudes? Pues no, por supuesto que nada de eso extrañaba. pero ¿entonces? Cuando al corazón de Arnold llegaban todas estas acusaciones, entonces sus recuerdos infantiles le respondían. Recordaba las minúsculas ocasiones donde sacaba a relucir ese buen corazón que quien sabe donde lo ocultaba pero que al fin, poseía. Y la contrarréplica venía también, de sus memorias. Cuando lo empujaba, lo agredía... Y lo más sorprendente era la más fuerte defensa que Arnold guardaba: la vez que la conoció.

La brisa veraniega lo transportó a un lejano día llovioso, cuando de rumbo a la escuela conoció a una niñita indefensa, llena de lodo y empapada por la lluvia, caminando sola. Recordó también que con sólo verla sabía que necesitaba amor, alguien que la acompañara y por supuesto, que le compartieran un paraguas para que no muriera de pulmonía. ¿Qué cómo supo todo eso? Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía idea, pero su infantil conciencia le dijo que era agradable, y que el rosa de su ropa era muy bonito; que sólo una niña buena podía llevar un moño así.

Una niña buena... siempre supo que era una niña buena...

Un pequeño trino reventó su burbuja llena de recuerdos y volvió a la realidad presente. Otro trinar. Contempló su camino. Ya estaba a tan sólo dos calles del Hospedero. Sorprendido por cómo sus pies lo regresaban a casa y tercer trino se escuchó, y provenía justo de su bolsillo. Sacó su celular, trinaba y trinaba como un pajarillo en una ventana queriendo llamar su atención.

"_Gerald"_

-¿Qué pasa?

- Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber. – La gutural voz de su amigo del alma sonaba molesta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Me la he pasado toda la bendita tarde mandándote mensajes y que crees, no hs contestado ni uno, como si te hubieras evaporado de la Tierra.

- ¿Me has estado...? – Miró la pantallita del celular, hasta arriba aparecía un cartita y un gran número junto a ella. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? – Ay hermano, discúlpame es que pasaron tantas cosas que—

Sin previo aviso, a voz de Gerald de ofendida a alarmada.

- ¿¡Que pasó?! ¿El abuelo está bien? ¿Empeoró? ¿Es incurable? ¿Va a morir? – Su voz iba en aumento con cada pregunta que formulaba.

-¡NO GERALD, CÁLMATE! – Gritó Arnold, poniéndole tope a sus temores, y a la voz de su amigo. El silenció pasó por el auricular. – El abuelo está muy bien (_En lo que cabía)_, es más no tiene nada que ver con él.

Otro silencio, al parecer eso sí que no lo esperaba. Tomada su atención el muchacho rubio prosiguió a contarle, aunque escogió bien sus palabras.

- Me encontré con Helga en el hospital. – La voz de Gerald volvió en crescendo.

- ¡¿CON HELGA?! ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?! – Preguntó alarmado, Arnold no veía cómo decirlo.

- Pues estaba en el hospital, por algo de su hermana...

- Que desagradable, ahora que la vida parecía tan alegre y perfecta...aparece Helga. – El joven rubio no se vio muy contento con esto último.- ¡¿y ella te vio a ti?! Extrañamente, Arnold no dijo nada y mecánicamente asintió. - ¡Qué horror! ¿Y ahora que sarta de estupideces te soltó?

- Que no preocupara...que todo estaría bien.- Dijo solamente, con la voz casi ahogada y muy despacio.

- Nunca cambiará. Siempre con sus insultos y si vuelve... ¡Alto! ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que acabas de oír.

La nada entró por el auricular. Símbolo de una sola cosa.

- Esto me lo tienes que contar. – Se escuchó frente a Arnold. Gerald se encontraba recargado en la baranda de la Casa de Huéspedes y de un portazo cerraba su celular. Su amigo suspiró con profundidad. De su amigo incondicional, cómo necesitaba su apoyo.

El sol de mediodía era el rey soberano de aquel cielo despejado a la tarde siguiente, siendo sus rayos los conquistadores de toda la ciudad de Hillwood, y sus habitantes evitaban por todo medio ser tocado por el Astro Rey. Aliviaban el calor con helados y visitas a la piscina, o un abanico resultaba un gran amigo en ese tiempo de calores. Con aquella temperatura ciertas necesidades se veían acrecentadas, como la sed como ejemplo más obvio. Sin embargo el hambre no se salvaba y arrasaba con el hombre que la sentía.

Helga estiró sus brazos nada más abandonó el umbral de la entrada del hospital, recobrándose del letargo de cuidar a un paciente, y de nuevo teniendo conciencia de sus propias necesidades, el estómago le rugió como si de un león se tratara. Miró a su alrededor y nada que le ofreciera comida se veía, sólo el panzón vendedor de periódicos de ayer, y a menos que fuera una vagabunda desesperada o una loca no comería papel. Tenía mucho que no visitaba ese lugar, y sinceramente dudaba que antiguos restaurantes siguieran en pie, así como se veían los cambios.

Necesitaba un guía.

Su mente sin dudarlo pensó en Arnold, y la ilusión romántica le volcó el estómago. "Espera" habló su conciencia, "¿De verdad crees que te encontrarás a Arnold dos días seguidos? ¡Ilusa!"

- Tienes razón ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ya parece...- dijo para sí en voz alta blandiendo sus brazos como banderas de rendición.

"Exacto! Además, no creo que quiera volver a verte, después de todo seguirá recordándote como la bruja que le hacía la vida imposible" Decretó su conciencia, no pesimista por supuesto, sino _realista._

- Pero... ¿no dijo que nos volveríamos a ver? – Esa era la ilusión romántica contestando.

"PFFF ¡Claro que no! ¡Es Arnold! Él es amable con todo el mundo." Respondió la conciencia. El romanticismo se desinfló y se fue de ella.

- Tienes razón, mejor dejémonos de idioteces y vayamos a...

- Hola, Helga.- Tan sólo dio la media vuelta el sensual Arnold caminaba delante de ella, con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra blandiendo un saludo, con paso descansado. La muchacha se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo changos le hacía para aparecerse así de la nada nomás se rendía en encontrarlo? _Bien dice al dicho: "nombra al diablo y aparecerá"._

- Ho-hola. – El joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a almorzar? – preguntó con sencillez, Helga usó todo su arsenal para disimular su euforia.

- Pues sí, no comí nada antes de llegar y la verdad siento que mis tripas se comen unas a otras, pero – miró de nuevo la calle. – La mera verdad no sé a dónde ir.

El joven tornó su semblante a uno pensativo. Helga creyó ver una sonrisa disimulada, pero seguro era su ilusión engañándola.

- Yo te llevo. Sé de un lugar genial, nada lejos. Y si... y si quieres te puedo acompañar, tampoco he desayunado.

Helga sacó toda la casta en aquella sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no seamos un par de enfermeros hambrientos, - le dio una palmada (algo fuerte) en el hombro. – Vamos.

La lonchería era pequeña, muy simple y a casi dos pasos del Hospital, pero resultaba muy acogedora y según presumía su guía personal, hacían uno sándwiches de queso fundido que te llevaban a la gloria.

- ¿Qué quieren mis amores? – Preguntó la mesera sonriente, con mejillas de un rosa chillante y labios de un rojo semáforo. Helga se encongió de hombros.

- Él es el que sabe mejor qué pedir. – Dijo llanamente.

- Dos sándwiches de queso y dos malteadas de fresa. – Ordenó Arnold bastante contento.

- Enseguida se los traigo, mis amores, - y la camarera se alejó meneando la cadera como una campana.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la vida? – preguntó el joven a su interlocutora, que se notaba distraída. Dicha pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

- ¿Ehh? Pues, bien se puede decir. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sigo viva.

- Eso es lo más importante. – Reconoció el joven, - Pero a lo que me refiero es a qué has hecho durante estos años.

Helga endureció su gesto. Nunca fue su fuerte hablar de sí misma, pues sentía que minaban su intimidad. Usualmente sus respuestas eran evasivas e hirientes, y era un gran esfuerzo contestar con sinceridad.

_Pero no quería lastimar otra vez a Arnold._

- Pues...- la chica se estrujaba las manos, decidió no pensar. – Pues lo mismo de siempre, tú sabes, ir a la escuela, regresar, vagar por allí y entrar a mi casa a ser recibida por una familia a la que resulto una nulidad, ¿y tú?

Arnold la miró desconcertado y ligeramente ofendido por su sarcasmo. _Primer strike._

- Podría decirse, que lo mismo. – Respondió él, evadiendo su mirada. "Santo Dios"pensó Helga, "vuelvo a regarla, plan b"

- Pu-pues sí, mientras sigamos en las garras de los padres que más podemos hacer ¿no? – Recitó con una sonrisilla nerviosa, pero claro que su acompañante no pensaba igual. – Claro que... no teniendo a tus padres tú... – Arnold bajó la mirada. "Oh no, terreno peligroso"- ¡P-Pero a lo que me refiero es que...! – volvió a mirarla, con enfado. – Es que, yo con mis padres como son, es una pesadilla, pero tu no tienes la culpa de vivir todo eso, yo es que ¡Rayos! – Tomó aire- BUENO TE CONTESTARÉ. ENTRÉ A UN CLUB DE TEATRO ¿Contento?

La chica se enfurruñó en su sillón con los brazos cruzados. ¡Qué horrible era platicar! ]Siempre la regaba, y ahora en su primer almuerzo con Arnold lo arruinaba. Tan solo esperaba que se marchara ofendido. Pero no fue así. La camarera dejó los pedidos.

- Eso suena interesante. – Soltó por fin Arnold. – Cuéntame más.


	5. La vida de Helga a través de los años

_**Hola Chicos! Antes que nada un saludo a todos los que han seguid este fic hasta ahora, la verdad aprecio mucho sus reviews, favorites y followings de verdad y les mando un gran abrazo de agradecimiento nwn**_

_**Por que fue el Dia del amour y la amistad les dejo este nuevo capítulo que vaya que sigue la línea de esta romántca fiesta, espero les agrade!**_

* * *

**La vida de Helga a través de los años **

Arnold la miraba con mucha expectación y toda su atención estaba centrada en ella. Y solamente se podía describir aquella reacción como inesperada, ni en un millón de años ambos lo hubieran previsto. Helga parpadeó dos veces, paralizada. Una de las opciones era, por supuesto, seguir con su charla, pero tan solo lo pensó fue descartada, por lo cual no sabía cómo reaccionar y tan sólo parpadeó. Su único público esperó paciente.

- Pues... – la chica empezó a estrujarse los dedos. Arnold decidió ayudarle.

- ¿En dónde es? – La joven con nariz de papita dejó sus manos en paz, para cruzar una fugaz con esa mirada que la derretía. Rompió la conexión.

- En la secundaria..., no tiene mucho. Apenas un año, casi dos. – Respondió Helga tratando de distraerse con los coches que pasaban en su paisaje de la ventana. Arnold la imitó.

- Vaya – La chica retomó su atención.

- ¿Qué? – soltó simulando ser una pregunta al azar.

- Nunca me imaginé que te gustara el teatro. – Dijo al fin, con franqueza. – Bueno, sólo recuerdo una actuación tuya. De Julieta, y en verdad eras buena, pero nunca creí que ese consintiera en ser un gusto tuyo.

Helga soltó una graciosa risilla.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco, es más fue mi maestro quien me hizo descubrirlo. – El muchacho sonrió presto para escuchar la historia completa. La ilusión romántica de Helga gritaba de locura al poseer toda su atención. _"Y no quiero defraudarlo"._

Cuando llegué a la nueva escuela, la verdad me sentía como una ostra, para nada sobresaliente, y más que otra cosa, intimidada. Tú sabes, después de toda la vida permanecer entre la misma gente, en los mismo lugares, una se siente con el control total. Pero en la secundaria nueva, ¡Cielos! Fue horrendo.

Las materias apestaban, los alumnos eran unos fracasados y los maestros me detestaban. No llegué a hacer verdaderas amistades, fue allí donde me di cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba Hillwood.

La mirada de la joven entonces se mostro taciturna, mientras recordaba sus otros días de escuela, y Arnold notó que su antigua compañera había descubierto lo que el refrán de "No valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido", se sintió conmovido.

Durante un mes mi vida _escolar_ fue como cuando ves un calendario en la pared. Los días tienen nombre y número, pero nada más. Hasta que cometí una falta en literatura y me mandaron a castigo. Y justo ese día era mi maestro de la materia quien supervisaba aquel día. Y andaba arreglando unos guiones, y los leía con interés, que claro no compartía conmigo y que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Por lo que me dediqué a lo mío, y en ello me metí...

Pero Helga se quedó en silencio, como si llegase a algo que le costaba en relatar. Arnold no entendía el por qué, sin embargo, guardaba esperanzas en que se contara. Tomó un impulso unos breves instantes después, como si la conciencia le diera un empujón de valentía.

Andaba escribiendo. Y la... la verdad estaba muy concentrada. Casi me da un infarto cuando ese sujeto me habla, pues yo ni cuenta de que se hallaba a mi lado.

"¿Qué escribes?" me preguntó. La verdad es que nadie se mete en lo mío y en la vida nadie me pregunta lo que hago, así que pues, tu imaginarás lo que sentí. Y si no pues... "Nada, nada importante." Le respondí, y tapé mi cuaderno ¿Qué se mete, no? Pero el tipo se encontraba bastante sereno, y aún mis groserías no lo evadían. "Pues, no te creo." Como buen maestro, me tomó el cuaderno, de una forma que ni siquiera me lo esperaba y... lo leyó.

- ¿Y qué era? – preguntó el joven rubio, inmerso en el relato. ¡Cuánto temía Helga esa pregunta! La chica se quedó de piedra.

-unpoema. – farfulló, ensimismada en el sillón. Arnold parpadeó, como si con eso pudiese aclarar su galimatías.

- ¿Qué? – Helga resopló con acritud.

- Un poema- volvió a decir. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron sobremanera. _Un poema._ Eso sí que era algo sorprendente.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – _"Arnold _era _el sorprendente"_ pensó Helga, _"Ni siquiera se apresura con sus comentarios"_. Por lo que se decidió en proseguir.

- Pues que lo leyó. ¡Dios, si tenía unas ganas de arrancárselo de las manos y decirle de lo que lo iba a matar! – Gritó la muchacha reviviendo sus emociones.

- Y lo hiciste. – Decretó Helga, porque así lo dijo, no sonó para nada como una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

- PFFF ¡claro que no! Tuve que sellarme la boca. – Dijo Helga con desinterés. ¿Le creemos? Porque Arnold no, y bueno la verdad es que acababa de mentir, pero sigámosle la corriente. – Pero fue el quien dijo algo ke no me esperaba.

'Está precioso' dijo el maestro, una vez que lo leyó. Yo no podía creerle. '¿Ah sí?' la verdad pensaba que me estaba viendo la cara. 'Sí, es muy bello. La pasión con la que escribes y la tragedia, además que tu lírica es excepcional. Tienes muhco talento, y se ve que posees cultura. ¿Te gusta leer poesía?' La verdad no respondí de inmediato, porque ¿Quién viene de repente a preguntarte esas cosas? NADIE. Pero, en fin. 'Pues así que sea poesía, poesía... pues no pero... he leído a Wilde, Poe, Shakespeare...' Y el tipo abrió los ojos como si estuviera pasando frente a el no sé, Angelina Jolie o alguien así, justo como tú en este instante. '¿Y dices que no has leído poesía?' 'Pues...' te diré la verdad, no conocía a nadie que leyera eso, así que lo mejor era el anonimato, pero en ese momento apareció él, que sí lo conocía. Dirás, pues es que s maestro, ésa es su asignatura, pero una nunca lo piensa asi, los maestros son ajenos a mí. 'Pues vaya que eres conocedora. Y ahora entiendo de dónde proviene tu hermoso vocabulario, pero tu talento es brillante. ¿Qué te parece que escribas uno para la siguiente clase, pero ésta vez con un tema que yo escogeré a ver que tal? ¿Crees poder lograrlo?' Obvio hubiera contestado que no, pero la cosa sonó a un reto, y no pude negarme. Así que me dijo de que andaba el asunto, y escribí una cosa de nada, con un poco de drama por allí. La verdad nada así que digas ¡wow, que prodigio!, pero sucedió que eso fue lo que dijo el maestrito este. Así de poco, me fue dejando más y más poemas, y sus clases empezaron a volverse interesantes, porque hablaba de varios literatos, con grandes obras. Pero cuando empezó con drama...Vimos Esopo, Moliére, Goethe, y por supuesto Shakespeare, quedé fascinada. Además de que el maestro, comenzó una cruzada para intentar animarme en la escuela, me prestaba libros enteros de los autores que veíamos, y por las tardes hablábamos de nuestras opiniones. Siempre fue muy amable, y tan atento, como t...Ejem, como nadie en el mundo, la verdad empecé a tomarle cariño... – suspiró profundamente mientras jugueteaba con una papa del plato. – Un día llegó como si nada y me dijo:

_- ¿Te gustaría venir a mi club de teatro? _

_- ¿Tiene un club de teatro? – le pregunté, entonces sacó una hoja de color y me la extendió. _

_- Pues aún no, apenas lo voy a formar, hay varios interesados y estoy seguro de que con tu talento el club te quedará como anillo al dedo. _

_- ¿Y por mi talento porqué? _– Digo, una cosa es escribir y otra MUY diferente actuar.

-_ Porque sé muy bien que los escritores, en el fondo, somos actores frustrados. ¿Qué dices?_

Helga extendió los brazos sobre la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y el resto es historia. Acepté quedarme y conocí a varias personas agradables con las que actuaba, hicimos varias presentaciones en la escuela, sobre todo de Shakespeare. Y para serte franca el profe Will era como mi Sócrates... sólo podía admirarlo de lejos.

- ¿Te enamoraste de él? – Preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa. Para Helga lo siguiente no fue nada fácil, y en sí, ni siquiera en el momento lo fue, pues siempre le pareció como una traición a su corazón. Pero la vida es la vida.

- Sí. – fue liberador el afirmarlo. – Siempre quería estar con él, hasta me saltaba clases para verlo, y lo mejor es que nunca me decía nada. Sin embargo, era mayor que yo, no mucho, pero era sólo una niña y él tenía su vida, pero...- De pronto se quedó callada.

Para Helga, ese fue su primer romance. Solía con su William pasear por el parque de la escuela, deleitándose de su voz pronuncia los soliloquios de Hamlet, Macbeth o las bellos sonetos de Safo. Reía con él ante situaciones simples entre ellos, pero nunca sin conocer su vida, solo su persona. Fue Shakespeare quien hablaba por ellos. Cada vez que Helga se hallaba en el auditorio, y representaban alguna pieza, podía sentirse Cordelia admirando al rey de Francia, o dejarse caer en los brazos de mi Tristán sin ningún escrúpulo, y en ellos, su amor no la desentendía. Fue un amor discreto, pero vivido de todo a todo.

- Luego de eso, - retomó la chica, - uno que otro del teatro me invitó a salir, y pues aceptaba, pero ninguno fue como él. Claro que, fue algo efímero, y ambos lo terminamos tan solo con cerrar el telón.

- ¿Fue algo triste?

- Fue complicado. – Respondió Helga tras meditarlo. – Él tenía a su novia, que después de unos meses se casó con ella, y pues yo tenía a Shawn, y si no fuera por él, no sería la misma. Desde que lo conocí, ese fue amor a primera vista.

Terminó con una sonrisa, y miró a su oyente. Pero este se veía lejano.

Arnold yacía expectante y asombrado de toda la historia que Helga le contaba, anonadado de lo nuevo que en ella descubría. Casi como cuando tomas una geoda, que cuando la abres con esfuerzo, logras ver las piedras preciosas que esconde. Escuchar de ella que es actriz, y también poeta, fue maravilloso, pues tan sólo eso le dice que es una gran persona. Pero cuando comenzó a hablar de _su profesor_, su tono de voz cambió. Habló con anhelo y sinceridad, que no lo dejaba dudar por nada que le abrió su corazón. Y se dejó conmover.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que llegó Shawn a mi vida, se transformó por completo. – Declaró Helga como si nada, mientras comía unas cuantas papas. – A él le debo muchas cosas.

Arnold se sintió levemente confundido. Primero hablaba de un romance con un hombre mayor y de pronto le debía toda su vida a ese tal Shawn, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Ahora resultaba que Helga Pataki era enamoradiza?

- Cada vez que lo veo, me llena de ternura todo lo que hace, y me fascina oírlo hablar, siempre me cuenta lo que ha hecho en su día, y si el mío fue un mugroso fiasco, su charla me alegra todo. Nunca pensé que sucediera que un niño como él me obligara a decir que sí a lo que me dice...a veces hasta pienso que me manipula, el condenado. – Rió cantarinamente. – A veces hasta me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos, pero su mamá no me deja, ella me gana en eso siempre y...

- Vaya... ese Shawn parece el tipo ideal para ti. – Soltó Arnold casi sin pensarlo. Helga lo miró sin entenderle. El sonido de la voz del muchacho sonaba ligeramente decepcionada, cosa que dibujó en la rubia una sonrisa un poco malvada. - ¿Y lo ves todos los días?

- A veces incluso por las noches. – Respondió la muchacha, mientras atacaba su hamburguesa con una enorme mordida. Arnold bajó la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado. – Ese chamaco tiene como tres años que no me deja dormir toda la noche.

- Hablas como si vivieran juntos...- Bromeó el muchacho tomándole al refresco.

- De hecho, así es – Afirmó la chica, sorbiéndole al suyo. Arnold quedó mudo, con mirada de salmón en venta. Helga le entraba con ganas a su almuerzo, en tanto que a su acompañante se le fue el hambre.

- Aunque agradezco que su madre se la pase la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, porque si no, ni siquiera podría hacer la tarea, aunque... por su culpa unas veces estuvo llena de leche.

A cada palabra que Helga mencionaba, Arnold reflejaba un poco del desconcierto que el joven iba acumulando, tratando de imaginarse el que Helga viviera con un muchacho a su edad. Hasta que escuchó la última frase

- ¿Cómo que de leche?

- Sí, una vez le estaba dando su biberón y haciendo la tarea, y no sé porqué los bebés son así; que si el aire se les atora todo lo que acaban de ingerir lo echan para fuera. – Arnold estaba atónito. – Sí, cuando era más pequeño mi sobrino vomitó mi tarea.

- ¿O sea... que estabas hablando del hijo de tu hermana Olga?

- PFFF, claro. ¿Tú qué pensabas, eh? – Helga la miró pícaramente, mientras tomaba su refresco, y alzaba una ceja, acusadoramente. De pronto, el muchacho se interesó en su comida.

- En nada, - dijo al fin, desinteresadamente. – ¿Y porqué dices que cambio toda tu vida?

Tras sorber de nuevo el popote, retomó su narración.

-Porque lo hizo, - declaró. – Desde el momento en que supe que llegaría, todo cambió.

Cuando mi padre se enteró de que Olga estaba embarazada, no estalló por que Dios es muy grande...y porque la ama demasiado, pero esa vez sí que dudó de toda la dedicación con la que idolatraba a mi hermana, así que lo único que supo hacer para mostrar la poca misericordia que tuvo con ella era dejándola vivir en nuestra casa. Su esposo, Tom, con quien se casó como dos meses después, trabaja para papá en su "emporio de los localizadores". Y lo más irónico del asunto es que el sujeto resultó bueno para la chamba. Siendo honestos, trata a Olga como si fuera una joya y no es que sea un snob idiota y pedante, es todo lo contrario. El hombre trabaja casi todo el día y había momentos en que la casa (quitando a Miriam, claro) sólo quedábamos mi hermana y yo. La verdad a mí me daba igual si estaba o no, hasta que un día vi en mi horrible bolsa de papel del almuerzo que no estaba una lata de sopa Campbell, sino que en su lugar descubrí un sándwich de jamón con lechuga y una soda de dieta. Hasta creí que me encontraba dormida, entonces al llegar a casa decidí averiguar que pasaba.

"_Muy bien, ¿quién tomó mi almuerzo?"_

"_¿Tu almuerzo?"_Me preguntó mi hermana.

"_Sí Olga mi almuerzo, me equivoqué y tomé el de tu viejo Tom"_

"_No, yo hice uno para cada quien" _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Sí, preparé un emparedado para Tom y uno para ti, espero te haya gustado" _Y me dedicó una de esas chocantes sonrisas suyas. Sin embargo, no lo podía creer.

Al principio imaginé que sería pura condolencia suya, pues es muy de ella sentir lástima por la gente, y lo dejé con que no volvería a pasar. Pero me equivoqué. Resultó que diario me ponía mi almuerzo, y siempre era diferente. Pero la cosa no acabó allí, hubo una noche que salí tarde de un ensayo y cuando llegué...

"_¿Qué pasó?" _me lanzó no más toqué la puerta.

"_¿Qué pasó de qué?"_

"_Pues no llegabas y ya es muy tarde"._

"_Estaba ensayando hermana, actúas como si me hubiese atropellado algún camión, ¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_Es que...estaba preocupada por ti."_

¿Te das cuenta? ¡Me dijo que estaba preocupada por mi! ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que yo hiciera, estuviera o dejara de hacer? Y no fue la primera vez. Cuando salía, me llamaba por celular para ver si había llegado bien, y me decía que me cuidara, cuando llegaba me preguntaba como me fue y si sentía algún síntoma fuera de lo común, era primera en asistirme. La verdad no me lo podía creer, pero al parecer el instinto maternal la obligaba a actuar de esa forma. Y por primera vez en mi vida, una persona me procuraba.

Helga dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, que describía perfectamente lo inexplicable que ello la hacía sentirse, pero que al mismo tiempo le demostraba afecto. Tras un largo suspiro continuó.

Pero cuando nació su niño...Creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar. Eran como las tres de la mañana, cuando rompió aguas, aparte de que fue as-que-ro-so, todos andábamos en pijama y corrimos como desquiciados al auto, llevando el ajuar del niño y con el marido y la madre exhalando como si fueran un par de sopladores de hojas descompuestos. Aunque... no puedo dejar de decir, que sí me sentí angustiada. Pero cuando al fin nació, y me lo presentaron... fue como amor a primera vista. Esa cosita fea, arrugada y roja era tan linda, que hasta dudé que Olga fuera su madre. Y así empezó mi vida como tía: cuidando al escuincle, cambiando sus pañales (que no fue para nada placentero) y dándole de comer. Fue como una odisea, pero, bonita.

Sin poderlo evitar, Arnold lanzó una carcajada que no veía fin, y Helga lo miraba sin comprender qué era lo gracioso.

- ¿Porqué te ríes? – Su voz denotaba un tanto de molestia.

- Lo... lo siento – Volvió a reír. – Pero es que no puedo concebirte cambiando pañales y arrullando bebés.

- No eran bebés, era sólo uno. No seas tan payaso, después de todo soy una chica ¿no? – Objetó Helga. Arnold intentó cortar sus carcajadas.

- Lo sé, pero es que te esforzaste por tanto tiempo en ocultar eso, que ahora suena extraño. – La chica se quedó pensando. Era cierto, su niñez la vivió bajo una máscara de brutalidad que parecían más las de un niño, que incluso sus ompañeros eso ya lo pasaban por alto.

- Para que veas todo lo que logró Shawn en mí. – Dijo tras sus meditaciones. Tomó de nuevo el refresco y le sorbió. – Y también, Sharon cuando llegó hizo de las suyas. Les debo a ambos mucho, y Shawn se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, el que más me escuchaba y que estaba conmigo más que nadie. Por eso lo amo.- Terminó de decir.

Arnold sonrió como un niño, al oír esto último y también quedó en silencio. Repasó todo el relato y con satisfacción pudo concluir lo siguiente:

- Veo que la vida a través de estos años, para ti ha sido muy buena. – Helga se encogió de brazos.

- Podría decirse que sí, entre esas cosas hubo una que otra que le echaba caca al pastel. – El joven suspiró._ Helga y sus hermosas frases._ – Pero sí en gran medida fueron buenos.

La muchacha posó sus brillantes ojos en el amor de su vida. En su corazón tenía dispuestas las palabras que deseaba preguntarle, pero muy en el fondo temía conocer su respuesta. Ella se había enamorado, efímeramente y nada posible, pero al fin, sucedió un romance, dejando de lado al amor de su vida. Tenía miedo de que Arnold le dijera que tenía novia y más que fuera... ¡Ugh! A Helga la recorrieron los escalofríos.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te dio frío? – Preguntó Arnold al verla temblar.

- No, ehm fue por los hielos, - Sonrió nerviosa, - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos últimos años?

Arnold de pronto se fijó en ella, y sus dedos golpearon la superficie de la mesa, como si de un teclado se tratara. El joven pasó saliva y la memoria comenzó a dar reversa.

El joven abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

_**Aquí termina este capítulo y después de tanto amor tan inusual en la vida de Helga luego veremos lo que cuenta Arnold n-n  
**_

_**Dejen reviews, por favor pues son la verdad los que me animan a seguir con esta historia y de nueva cuenta agradezco a los lectores!**_


End file.
